La Hija del Vampiro
by swolf13
Summary: Alexis nunca creyó que podria tener tantas aventuras en su vida, dado que vivia en un vecindario callado. Al conocer mas secretos y personas, Alexis descubre cosas jámas imaginadas. ¿Pero que se espera, al ser, la hija del vampiro?


_**¡Hola! Esta es una historia que ya publique y pensé en traducir. No estoy acostumbrada a escribir en español aunque lo hable mucho. Si ven errores o algo, me avisan par corregirlos. Lo único que decidí dejar en ingles son los nombres.**_

_Beep! Beep! Bee-!_ Mi mano cansada golpeo la irritación que era mi reloj de alarma. Me quite la sabana de una patada y enseguida sentía frío. Mi cuarto se enfría mucho por las mañanas y molesta un poco. Soñolienta hasta los huesos, me levanto de la cama y me estiro. _Lunes. Amo los lunes. Noten el sarcasmo seco y humorista_. Un bostezo y caigo al suelo duro. _Ay, eso duele_. De rapidez me levanto y voy al baño.

Mientras me quito mi blusa de pijama, noto morados, azules y verdes en mi torso y brazos pálidos. Duele mucho siquiera mirarlos. Al parecer, a Padre no le gusta que llegue tarde a la casa. _Genial. Ahora me tengo que preocupar sobre Padre, como todos los benditos días, y del colegio. Me refiero a, ¿seria que no nos pudimos haber quedado en vacaciones y ya?_ Ah, no tengo tiempo para estos pensamientos. Sin pensar mas, me quite el resto de mi ropa y me di una buena ducha fría.

Al salir me cambié. Me puse mi camisa blanca de mangas largas y unos jeans ya algo viejos para ocultar mis heridas y cubrirme del aire helado del otoño. Me coloque mi chaleco azul y botas negras. _Algo me falta...¡ah claro!_ Me peine el cabello y me puse mi sombrero morado favorito. Baje las escaleras lo mas rápido y silenciosamente posible. Aparentemente Padre no esta aquí, pues no esta devorando me el cuello. _¡Qué alivio!_

Ya en la cocina, saque una taza y cereales. Eso seria mi desayuno y la pizza de sobra y gaseosa que también saque seria mi almuerzo. Al salir, cogí mi maletín y mi chaqueta. El verano se ha acabado y los árboles eran de tonos naranjas y rojos, no como el verde vivo de antes. Las piedras y hojas sonaban bajo mis pies al caminar mientras caminaba al colegio. Este año seria me penúltimo. Se que mucha gente se alivia saber que le falta poco para terminar el colegio, pero no yo. Esto era lo único que me mantenía lejos de casa por una buena cantidad de tiempo.

"Oye Alex! Esperame!" Me di la vuelta y vi quien era. Esa es Jade. Mi mejor amiga de diecisiete años. Yo solo tengo dieciséis por ahora. "¿Qué hay Jade? ¿Algo nuevo?" Ella se rió y me dio un abrazo. "¡El cielo tontita! ¿Cómo estas?" Me reí con ella al escuchar ese viejo chiste. La extrañe durante el verano. Mientras llegábamos al colegio, hablamos de las vacaciones y de cualquier otra cosa.

La estructura del colegio ya es visible. Burgess High. "Bueno, otro año Jade." Nos miramos antes de entrar, un nuevo reto en nuestro camino. Los pasillos estaban medio vacíos mientras caminamos por ellos. Todavía era muy temprano cuando llegamos a nuestro salón. Nuestro tutor, un hombre sombrío de veintiséis, no hace muchas apariciones durante el día. A mi la verdad que ni me importa, no me meto en los asuntos de los demás y me alejo de los chismes. Nos sentamos en la parte de atrás del salón para que nadie nos molestara. Pronto llegaron los demás estudiantes y entre ellos algunos de mis amigos. Hablamos entre nosotros hasta que sonó la campana. Hoy seria aburrido, pero siquiera se que Padre no estará conmigo todo el día.

_**/linea de tiempo!/**_

Finalmente sonó la ultima campana, marcando el fin de clases por hoy. Jade y yo fuimos a nuestros casilleros para guardar los libros y materiales que no necesitaríamos. "Así que, el primer día y ya me quiero ir de aquí y regresar a vacaciones." Me burle de ella un poco. "Ay vamos! Tampoco esta tan mal! Entraste en el club de debates. ¿Acaso no te gusta?" Asintió con la cabeza. "Claro. ¿Es que no es obvio? Soy una gran delegada." Se le alzó un poco el ego. _Hora de que se le baje._ "Si claro. Solo entraste porque Dylan está ahí." Funciono. Se sonrojo y me dio una mirada de ganas de matarme. "¡N-n-no lo hice por eso! ¡Me gusta debatir y tú lo sabes!" Me rio de ella aun mas. Ella simplemente me da una mirada que me dice que mejor deje de molestarla o no me gustaran las consecuencias. Pero decidí ignorarla esta vez. "¿Y qué? Yo se que te gusta Dylan." Ella me gruño y yo solamente me quede muerta de la risa. Esto era venganza por molestarme con que me gusta Daemon, un chico que vive en su edificio y que conocía desde niña ya que nuestros padres trabajaban juntos. Eso fue antes de que Alfred, mi verdadero padre, falleciera. Lo mataron. Al igual que mi mamá, Dana. Ahí es cuando Padre me adoptó y las cosas empiezan a dar la vuelta por algo terrible. No me gusta pensar en eso, así que no lo hago. Y la verdad que ni me acuerdo de lo que pasó ese día.

"Oye, Alex. Te vas a inscribir en las clases de guitarra? Se que te gustaría tocar." Jade me mostró uno de los papeles de publicidad. _Parecía como una buena idea, pero Padre, siendo un tirano como siempre, no me dejaría quedarme por mas tiempo de lo necesario._ "Eh, la verdad que no se. No estoy muy segura de esto." Iba a seguir caminando pero Jade me detuvo. "Perdón? No estas segura? Cómo no lo puedes estar? Quieres aprender a tocar. Por qué no lo haces? Aquí tienes tu oportunidad." Apunto hacia el papel. "No le puedes decir que no a esto." Esta me la pusieron difícil. Yo quería, pero Padre no me dejaría. "Creo que lo podría intentar." Esto es malo. Y bueno. Saque mi plumero y firme mi nombre. Alexis Jones. Esto no seria muy diferente a firmar tu nombre en sangre para asegurar tu destino. _Era justo eso, de hecho._

_**Bueno, el primer capítulo esta listo. Espero les guste y dejen un review porfas.**_


End file.
